Chicago The Harry Potter Way
by Winona Corinne
Summary: Chicago the musical, performed Harry Potter style by Harry Potter characters! A murder on the Hogwarts Express leads Harry and company into a magical singsong year...
1. Chapter 1: All That Jazz

Author's note: Hello everyone! I just wanted to verify that this is my first fanfic. I've read some similar to it (I know, I know – the whole musical thing has been done before), but I didn't copy anyone's. Um, I joined this site because I like reading fanfiction and I wanted to review other people's. I never really planned on writing one of my own. But, I guess the inspiration came and I just started writing. I know the writing is a bit mediocre and some of the song lyrics are kinda weird, but I got stuck on some parts and this is just what it ended up as. Please review after reading; constructive criticism is much appreciated.

Oh, and one more thing: I know everyone is pretty out of character. It's just kinda supposed to be that way. And I'm not really sure when this would take place… Probably after HBP, but let's just say Harry has defeated Voldemort and is going back to Hogwarts for his seventh year.

**Chicago... The Harry Potter Way**

"Um, I've got to go now," Ginny Weasley said, breaking up a long snogging session with her boyfriend, Harry Potter.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked hastily, quite disappointed Ginny had ended their kiss.

"Er… I'm hungry. Going to go find the food trolley. Bye," Ginny lied, feeling her ears and cheeks turn pink. She hated when she flushed; it always gave away when she was lying. Luckily, not many people knew that she blushed when she lied, so she could get away with untruths anyway.

"I'll come with you!" Harry offered, determined to stay with his fiery-haired girlfriend.

"No!" Ginny blurted out. "I mean – " she cleared her throat and forced herself to use a sweet, sugary tone. "No, sweetie. Why don't you just save this compartment for us?" Ginny batted her eyes, which always seemed to make Harry swoon. "Besides, it will take a while. I've got to stop in the loo and everything. Just wait here." Ginny, as usual, got exactly what she wanted. Harry sat down rather reluctantly and confirmed he would patiently wait for her to return.

Though feeling somewhat guilty, for she seemed to have Harry completely wrapped around her finger, Ginny set off to do what she had been waiting to do – meet the boy she had been having an affair with all summer. They had been meeting in secret whenever possible. They couldn't have a relationship out in the open, of course. It would leave an awful stain on both of their reputations.

Ginny didn't even like him that much anyway; after all, he was a Slytherin who had attempted to kill Dumbledore the previous year, and who believed that only people of magical descent were of any worth. And Ginny was a noble and kind Gryffindor whose family members were all considered "blood traitors". But he had seemed to change over the past few months, and wasn't as much of a jerk anymore. _And, even if he were_, Ginny thought slyly, _he's still a great kisser_.

Yes, more snogging sessions with Draco Malfoy were exactly what Ginny desired at the moment.

However, upon entering the compartment she and Draco had agreed to meet in, Ginny saw she wasn't the only one he had planned on snogging that day. Pansy Parkinson, an obnoxious Slytherin seventh year, was sitting in Draco's lap, kissing him passionately. Actually, passionately was an understatement. She was kissing him with so much fervor it was sickening. Especially to Ginny.

Hearing the compartment door open, Draco and Pansy broke apart immediately, as if lightning had struck between them. Draco's face fell when he saw Ginny, standing in the doorway, a furious expression on her face, and angry tears in her eyes.

"Get out of here, Parkinson! _Now!" _Ginny shouted. Pansy continued to sit snugly next to Draco, a smug look on her face, as though daring Ginny to defy her. "If you don't leave this instant, Parkinson, I will curse you until you need a permanent residence ward in St. Mungo's!" Ginny raised her wand threateningly. Pansy, seeing Ginny meant business, muttered a quick farewell to Draco and swiftly left the compartment.

"Come on, Ginny, I didn't mean it, I – " Draco began, but was cut short by Ginny.

Ginny raised her wand, making up her mind. "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light filled the compartment, and a second later, Malfoy lay on the floor, unmistakably dead.

"Bit drastic, don't you think?" Came a quiet voice from behind Ginny. She spun around, horrorstruck, coming face-to-face with a boy with black hair and bright emerald eyes.

Ginny's eyes began to fill with tears. Maybe it had been a bit drastic. But she hated Draco. She hated him like she hated no one else, even the Dark Lord, although he had been killed almost a year ago. "I hate him," Ginny said, burying her face in Harry's shoulder as he embraced her.

"Me too," Harry murmured. "I'm glad you got rid of him."

Looking up and smiling, Ginny said, "But I feel kind of bad, you know? You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"No," Harry replied at once. "Course not." After a moment's silence, Harry asked, "Why did you kill him, Gin?" He already had an idea of the answer, and didn't want it to be true.

"I hate him," Ginny answered. Harry nodded, though he wasn't sure if Ginny was being completely honest.

Harry and Ginny trudged back to their original compartment, deciding just to leave Malfoy there on the floor.

Once they were in the Great Hall of Hogwarts and the first feast of the year was about to begin, Harry leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear, "I have to tell you something. I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I just don't know what to do." Hermione nodded to confirm she was listening. Harry continued, making sure Ginny wasn't anywhere near him. "Ginny killed Draco Malfoy today on the train." Hermione gasped and choked on the pumpkin juice she had been draining out of her goblet.

"Wha – Why?" Hermione spat.

"I think they had some sort of relationship over the summer. Remember when Ginny kept sneaking off all over the place and no one could find her for hours? I think she was meeting Malfoy. And she must have caught him snogging some other girl or something. I can't really think of any other explanation. All she's saying is that she simply 'hated him'," Harry explained to a goggling Hermione.

"You have to tell someone, Harry," Hermione said. "I bet they'll find out somehow or other. Tell McGonagall! At least she'll be fair with punishment!"

"Yeah, fair… Meaning Azkaban," Harry said miserably. He really wished Ginny had merely hexed Malfoy and gotten over it.

Suddenly, faint music could be heard. It seemed to be coming from… everywhere. Everyone in the hall began looking wildly around, trying to figure out where the jazzy tune was coming from. Harry found himself climbing on top of the Gryffindor house table and breaking into song. Even as he sang, Harry realized that his voice wasn't half bad. He was singing "All That Jazz" from the musical _Chicago, _adding his own lyrics where he saw fit to do so.

Hermione and Ron climbed up onto the table as well, and sang a few parts of the song with him. Even the other houses, including Slytherin, and the teachers, joined in on a couple lines.

HARRY  
Come on Gin  
Why don't you just confess?  
And all that Jazz

I'll try not to tell on you  
I'll just do my best  
And all that jazz

Start the year

Off with a bang

Louder than the one the Weasley twins made

It's just a mistake  
Anyone could make  
And all that jazz

RON AND HERMIONE  
Mistake?

HARRY  
And all that Jazz

RON AND HERMIONE  
Was it?  
Really?

HARRY  
And all that Jazz

So come up with  
A little alibi  
And all that Jazz

I hear it's not too hard  
As long as you can lie  
And all that Jazz

Hold on, Gin  
If you get put in jail  
I will bail you out  
Or maybe Draco will  
Oh, wait he is dead  
Just can't get it through my head  
Let's do that Jazz

Find a flask  
We're drinking pumpkin juice

ALL  
And all that jazz

HARRY  
Celebrate  
The evil git is dead

ALL  
And all that jazz

HARRY  
Come on, Gin  
I didn't mean to blab  
Guess a lot of people will be mad  
A small flash of light  
You did it out of spite  
Good thing is: now he's dead  
And all that Jazz

Oh, you're gonna go to Azkaban

RON AND HERMIONE  
And all that jazz

HARRY  
Oh, how could you have liked that dreadful man?

RON AND HERMIONE  
He must've meant 'boy'

HARRY  
Yeah, I know about your affair  
With that guy with yellow hair

RON AND HERMIONE  
And all that jazz  
And all that jazz

HARRY  
And all that jazz  
And all that jazz

Come on Gin  
Now they know your secret  
And all that jazz

And you'll get what you deserve  
For liking that stupid turd  
And all that jazz

Start packing  
And tell your friends good-bye  
Plead your innocence  
I guess the stakes are high  
Now everybody knows  
Why Malfoy is dead  
And all that-

RON AND HERMIONE  
Jazz

HARRY  
Yes, I'm single now  
'Cause Ginny is a cow  
And all that jazz!

ALL  
That Jazz!

After the song, the hall exploded into confused but appreciative applause. Ginny was about the only person not clapping. She burst into tears and ran out of the hall, yelling indistinguishable things that sounded a bit like "jerk" and "traitor" and "two-faced ass". Professor McGonagall sprinted after her, looking livid.


	2. Chapter 2: ExBoyfriend Funny Hunny

Author's note: Hey! Thanks for the review! You don't know how happy I was to see I actually got one:) Anyway, the song's lyrics in this chapter are not as good as the other one but they were kinda hard to change. They go to the melody, though. However, I don't know about the talking. There's less dialogue here than in the actual song. Anyhow, please read and review! Thanks so much!Winona

Disclaimer: Okay… Sorry I didn't put one of these in the previous chapter. I don't own anything. Not the characters, the setting, etc. Those belong to JK Rowling. And I don't own the songs from Chicago, and I'm not really sure who does.

**Chicago… The Harry Potter Way**

**Chapter 2: Ex-Boyfriend (Funny Hunny)**

"Miss Weasley, is what Mr. Potter is saying true?" McGonagall had caught Ginny's arm and had it in a tight grip.

Ginny looked up at her, completely at a loss for words. _To lie or not to lie? _That was the question on Ginny's mind when music started playing from the walls themselves it seemed. Ginny made a spur-of-the-moment decision to respond to the professor with a song.

GINNY  
Sometime's I'm right  
Sometime's I'm wrong  
But he didn't care  
He'd string along  
He loved me so  
That ex-boyfriend of mine

Sometime's I'm down  
Sometime's I'm up  
But he followed 'round  
Like some faithful niffler  
Following gold  
That ex-boyfriend of mine

He wasn't a freak  
And that's one great physique  
Lord knows, he does got the smarts

Oh, and look at those lips  
I tell you, his kiss

Is a whole lot greater than  
His loyalty

And if you knew him like me  
I know you'd agree  
And now the world  
Will slander my name  
And he'll be right there  
Taking the credit

He loved me so  
It all suited me fine  
That stupid, putrid, clueless  
Ex-boyfriend of mine

RON (Spoken)  
A man's got a right to speak his mind  
But I don't believe Harry told on you, Ginny

MCGONAGALL (Spoken)  
So it's true?

RON (Spoken)  
Well, you'll have to ask Ginny  
But I can't imagine her killing someone  
Even Malfoy, I guess…

GINNY  
He blabbed on me  
That ex-boyfriend of mine

RON (Spoken)  
So it's true?

MCGONAGALL (Spoken)  
Miss Weasley?

RON (Spoken)  
She can't have, Professor!

She's my sister and she wouldn't commit murder.

GINNY

You don't know me  
It's clear - I killed him, obviously

MCGONAGALL (Spoken)  
You know you might very well go to Azkaban, young lady?

RON (Spoken)  
Oh, Professor! Please!  
Ginny didn't mean it! She'll go to detention all year!

Just don't send her to Azkaban!

GINNY  
Lord knows I'd kill him again

MCGONAGALL (Spoken)  
I don't know, Mr. Weasley.

Murder is a serious offence, and we even have a witness.

GINNY  
Yeah, he shot off his trap  
I can't stand that sap

You saw him go  
Rattin' on me  
With just one more wand

What a muggle he'd be

If they lock me up  
I'll know who did the frame-up

RON (Spoken)  
Please, Professor McGonagall, don't put her in jail!

GINNY

That scummy, crummy, dummy  
Ex-boyfriend of mine!

Ginny held the final note of the song for almost an entire minute. McGonagall kept checking her watch, hoping Ginny would hurry up and end the song.

At long last, Ginny's mouth closed and McGonagall started to question her. "Why did you murder him, Miss Weasley?"

Making up her mind, Ginny said truthfully, "He cheated on me."

McGonagall shrugged. "You cheated on Harry."

"That does _not _give him the right to rat me out! He _promised _he wouldn't tell anyone!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Please, Professor, don't send her to Azkaban!" Ron pleaded with McGonagall.

She turned a steely glare on him. "We'll see about that."


	3. Chapter 3: When You're Good to Minnie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the Harry Potter stuff, not the Chicago songs. Duh.

**Chicago... The Harry Potter Way**

**Chapter 3: When You're Good to Minnie (When You're Good to Mama)**

Music filled the air for the third time that evening. "Oh, great," Ron muttered. "Another song."

"Ah, it is finally my turn!" McGonagall said, with a mischievous little grin. Her green eyes sparkled as she undid the tiny clasp that always held her tight bun in place. Long, wavy coffee-colored locks fell past her shoulders. Harry, who had just entered the hall, and Ron's mouths dropped open. Hermione, who had come in with Harry, was watching with narrowed eyes. Ginny had on a skeptical expression.

_MCGONAGALL_  
Ask any of the students in my school  
They'll tell you I'm the teacher who rules  
I love 'em all and all of them love me  
Because the system works  
The system called reciprocity…

Got a little motto  
Always sees me through  
When you're good to Minnie  
Minnie's good to you.

There's a lot of favors  
I'm prepared to do  
You do one for Minnie  
She'll do one for you.

They say that life is tit for tat  
And that's the way I live  
So, I deserve a lot of tat  
For what I've got to give  
Don't you know that this wand  
Jinxes that one too  
When you're good to Minnie  
Minnie's good to you!

If you want my help with  
Escaping trouble  
If you help Minnie  
That will take its toll

When they pass that goblet  
Folks contribute to  
You put in for Minnie  
She'll might just help you

The folks who do me favors  
Are the ones I won't ignore  
So do me a little favor, kid  
And I'll give back some more

Let's all charm together  
Like in Flitwick's classroom  
When you're charmin' Minnie  
Minnie's charmin' you

So what's the one conclusion  
I can bring this number to?  
When you're good to Minnie  
Minnie's good to you!

Throughout the song, McGonagall had been doing some wild dance moves that were actually… impressive. None of the students had known she could dance like that!

"That was…" Harry began, still eyeing the Headmistress with awe.

"Surprisingly slutty," Ginny finished for him, looking miffed. "I could've pulled that off, but I wouldn't. I'm not _that _promiscuous."

"You're skanky enough to go off all summer behind your boyfriend's back and snog some guy, who just happens to be an evil Slytherin working for Voldemort! Need I say more?"

"Excuse me!" Ginny cried indignantly. They argued on for a few minutes. McGonagall was busy wrestling her hair back into its usual stiff bun on the back of her head. Her mouth was once again a thin line. Hermione and Ron were simply rolling their eyes at the quarrelling pair.

Finally, McGonagall's hair was back to its typical state and she was looking wary. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, please stop!" She said, irritated. However, no one could hear her because the couple was disputing so loudly. "_Stop!" _She commanded. The hall fell silent.

Everyone turned to stare at the professor but no one said a word. At last, Ginny shrieked, "_What?"_

"Aren't you all wondering what favor you can do for me? Miss Weasley here can escape Azkaban if you do a favor, and possibly a small punishment for me. Wasn't that clear? Did I not just state that?" McGonagall inquired, fuming.

"I was too busy noticing how hot she actually is!" Ron whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Harry. Harry nodded in response.

"I heard that, you know!" McGonagall said. She appeared angry, though she was blushing.

Hermione, always mature and cool-headed, decided to end this nonsense. "Okay, okay! What do we have to do for you, Professor?"

Author's Note: Hey! First of all, thank you to my reviewers: Georgeluver92, linziiC, and graffiti rtk. You don't know how happy I am to see a few reviews in my inbox! Hope you liked this chapter! If you have any ideas for what kind of favor they could do for McGonagall, please tell me. I have a few ideas, but I'm not really sure about them so I'd like some suggestions. I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with the next chapter, which is, of course, the Cell Block Tango. So please please please send in reviews and ideas! Thank you!

Also, I'm planning on writing an LE/JP fic. You know, the typical love/hate story but with a few of my own twists! However, I don't have a lot of original ideas. If you have some and wouldn't mind sharing them, could you email me please? I wouldn't even mind, like, having a co-author or whatever (you know, like, writing a fic with someone else?). So, yeah, just email me! Thanks 


	4. Chapter 4: The Teacher's Office Tango

Author's note: Okay, for this chapter, you have to imagine that Voldemort is dead (Harry killed him, obviously) and that Crookshanks can talk. A lot of the stuff in this chapter is extremely far-fetched and that's why it's fun. Also, during the song, words in **bold **are things that are just happening, or just stuff that is NOT part of the song but is put in as part of the story. Lol. Hope that's not too confusing. Anyways, hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from Harry Potter or Chicago.

**Chapter 4: The Teacher's Office Tango (The Cell Block Tango)**

"Follow me," McGonagall said sharply to the four students, two of who were still staring at her, transfixed. Reluctantly, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stayed close behind McGonagall's heels, which clicked loudly on the marble floor with every step she took. Soon they had traveled up a few staircases and trekked through countless corridors before stopping at a huge oak door. The professor clicked open the lock with a key taken from the pocket of her robes.

Harry immediately recognized the room they had entered as Professor McGonagall's office. He gave Ron a quizzical look, but he appeared quite as confused as Harry.

"I have decided that instead of Ginny going to Azkaban, you will all have to grade these papers," McGonagall said, flicking her wand. Boxes began to fill the room, stacked up to the ceiling, which was of a considerable height. "I've fallen a bit behind on my marking; some of these essays are from when your parents were in school," she explained, indicating Ginny, Ron and Harry. "So that might take you a few years. So, er, toodles." McGonagall shot the students an evil smirk before closing the door to her office behind her with a _snap._

"Oh, this is all my fault," Ginny whined, staring helplessly around at the hundreds of stacked boxes.

Thousands of miles away, Severus Snape and Bellatrix LeStrange were arguing. They had been in hiding for more than a year now because their side had been known before Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort, and they were sure that the wizarding world would not readily forgive them. Plus, Snape had killed Dumbledore a few years back and people were pretty upset about it.

Their dispute suddenly turned into a full-blown duel. They sent curses at each other at the exact same time. The spells hit in midair, producing a stunningly bright silver light. Abruptly, they were speeding through the air. They hit a hard stone floor and both looked around wildly.

"Oh my God!" Snape shouted. "We're in McGonagall's office!"

"What did you do, you idiot?" Bellatrix screamed back with just as much volume.

"Woah. What are you guys doing here? We thought you were in hiding!" Harry said, gazing at the pair in awe.

"What are you all doing in here?" Snape spat, looking round at the four students who were all clutching large stacks of paper.

"We've been locked in here because Ginny murdered Malfoy and now we're all being punished so Ginny doesn't go to Azkaban," Harry answered brightly.

"Oh," Snape said, as if this were a perfectly acceptable, sensible response. "Well we need to apparate out, if you'll excuse us," he continued silkily.

"We already tried," Harry said monotonously. Snape rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "Oh, and no spells can unlock that thing. We've tried every single one. Guess you guys are stuck here."

"Hey, as long as you're going to hang around, think you could help us grade all this homework?" Ron asked hopefully.

But just then, music filled the room. Draco's soul floated back through the ceiling, and as they would soon find out, it could speak as Draco normally would, surprisingly enough. Ron and Hermione just sat in the corner watching, because they'd never killed or attempted to kill anyone, and somehow they knew that was what the song would be about.

_CROOKSHANKS_  
Pounce  
_HARRY_  
Seven

_SNAPE_  
Flash  
_DRACO_  
Uh uh  
_GINNY_  
Cheater  
_BELLATRIX_  
Cousin!  
(x7)

_ALL_  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

_GINNY_  
I betcha you would have done the same!

_CROOKSHANKS_  
Pounce  
_HARRY_  
Seven  
_SNAPE_  
Flash  
_DRACO_  
Uh uh  
_GINNY_  
Cheater  
_BELLATRIX_  
Cousin!  
(x2)

_CROOKSHANKS (Spoken)_  
I didn't like that rat. I never liked that rat.

There was something funny about him… something that wasn't right.

Ooh, I could sense it all right. That stupid rodent wasn't a rat at all!

He was an Animagus! And that nice black dog told me everything.

I needed to extinguish that rat. He was very bad.

So one night, I crept up into the dormitory the rat slept in with the red-haired boy.

I slunk closer and closer… bent my body lower and lower…

I was ready to pounce when SMACK!

That stupid redhead hit me off the bed!

I was so close! What a complete idiot!

"**Hey!" Ron said, bottom lip stuck out, pouting. "That's not nice!"**

_CROOKSHANKS (Spoken)_

But someday I will kill that disgusting… _thing_.

Someday, I will POUNCE!

_ALL_  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have dome the same!

_HARRY (Spoken)_

I knew Voldemort was out to get me from the start.

Ever since Hagrid told me all that stuff about him killing my parents.

And then in fifth year, Dumbledore revealed that neither of us could survive while the other lived.

So, of course, I knew I had to kill him… and soon.

But then I found out his soul was split into seven pieces – Horcruxes, they're called – and I had to find and destroy each and every one.

I was almost done by the beginning of my seventh Hogwarts school year.

So I counted them off on my fingers – one, two, three, four, five, six – and realized there was one left… the soul inside his own body.

I finished him off in a long, painful, dramatic duel, as everyone knew I eventually would, and, finally, he was gone forever. Murder may be wrong, but you can't say he didn't deserve it…

_ALL_  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a wizard  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

_SNAPE (Spoken)_  
Now, I've been a double agent the whole time.

I can't believe anyone, not even Dumbledore, realized it.

Well, when Voldemort gave Draco the very serious assignment of killing Dumbledore, I couldn't resist taking over for him. Of course he could not do this task! He was a complete dunce!

Oh, Dumbledore pleaded, but what's a Death Eater to do? I was on a mission! And a flash of green light later, he was dead at last. And I had done it.

I don't think I'm really cut out to kill. I mean, that whole _White Tomb _chapter made me oh so weepy!

But I can't say Dumbledore's death was not an improvement for the Dark Side…

_ALL_  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

_DRACO (Spoken)_  
So Voldemort corners me during the summer before my sixth year at Hogwarts and tells me I could do a very special task for him.

Of course, I was overjoyed and so was Father. So I accepted.

God, who knew being a Death Eater was such hard work?

I slaved for months to fix that stupid Vanishing Cabinet!

I thought killing a senile old man wouldn't be hard at all. For all I knew he would trip over his beard some morning and die.

Yeah, my first two attempts failed, so I was getting panicky.

Finally, the Vanishing Cabinet worked. So what if I didn't kill the Headmaster myself? He was dead, wasn't he?

Well, I never found out if I had failed my master or not because stupid Potter murdered him already!

So I didn't go into hiding because I didn't technically hurt anyone, I guess…

**Then Hermione piped up, her eyes wide as dinner plates.**

_HERMIONE (Spoken)_  
Yeah, but did you do it?

**Draco spoke next, his voice uncharacteristically high-pitched, whiny, and nervous-sounding.**

_DRACO_  
Uh uh, not guilty!

_GINNY (Spoken)_  
I had gotten back together with Harry over the summer, right after he killed Voldemort.

Harry was a great guy and all – nice, funny, responsible, strong, cute, and a great kisser, not to mention he was the hero of the wizarding world.

But for some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about Draco Malfoy.

Well, when I saw him in Diagon Alley when we were back-to-school shopping, I couldn't resist admitting to liking him.

We met in secret all over the place, usually when I was sure my family, Harry, and Hermione were preoccupied with other things. How was I to know Harry suspected something?

I found out Draco was an even better snogger than Harry. Yes, our fling was all very excellent until I found him in a compartment on the train, snogging Pansy Parkinson – the school slut!

I was just so shocked everything was a blur. I didn't really set out to kill, but suddenly I found myself standing over his dead body, my wand raised high over my head!

_GINNY_  
They had it coming  
_ALL_  
They had it coming  
_GINNY_  
They had it coming  
_ALL_  
They had it coming  
_GINNY_  
They had it coming all along  
_ALL_  
They had it coming all along  
_GINNY_  
I didn't do it  
_ALL_  
She didn't do it  
_GINNY_  
But if I'd done it  
_ALL_  
But if she'd done it  
_GINNY_  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

_GINNY_  
They had it coming  
_ALL_  
They had it coming  
_GINNY_  
They had it coming  
_ALL_  
They had it coming  
_GINNY_  
They had it coming  
_ALL_  
They took a wizard  
_GINNY_  
All along  
_ALL_  
In its prime  
_GINNY_  
I didn't do it  
_ALL_  
And then they used it  
_GINNY_  
But if I'd done it,  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

_BELLATRIX (Spoken)_  
I was always hated my cousin. In fact, my whole family did.

He was a traitor, hanging around with half-bloods and mudbloods.

He ran away at age sixteen. Can't say I was sorry to see him go.

But I always wished I could make him pay for all the trouble he'd caused the family.

My chance finally came the night Potter and his little friends went to the Ministry.

Sirius and I were dueling… I had no doubt in my mind that I would be the winner. But when he fell behind that veil… well, my wish came true. I had not only defeated Sirius myself, but I had killed him too! Served him right for being such a brat!

_ALL_  
The dirty brat, brat, brat, brat, brat  
The dirty brat, brat, brat, brat, brat

**Then the singers split into two groups: Bellatrix, Snape, and Draco in one; Harry, Crookshanks, and Ginny in the other.**

_Group 1_  
They had it comin'  
_Group 2_  
They had it comin'  
_Group 1_  
They had it comin'  
_Group 2_  
They had it comin'  
_Group 1_  
They had it comin'  
_Group 2_  
They had it comin'  
_Group 1_  
All along  
_Group 2_  
All along  
_Group 1_  
'Cause if they used us  
_Group 2_  
'Cause if they used us  
_Group 1_  
And they abused us  
_Group 2_  
And they abused us  
_ALL_  
How could you tell us that we were wrong?

_Group 1_  
He had it coming  
_Group 2_  
He had it coming  
_Group 1_  
He only had himself to blame.  
_Group 2_  
He only had himself to blame.  
_Group 1_  
If you'd have been there  
_Group 2_  
If you'd have been there  
_Group 1_  
If you'd have seen it  
_Group 2_  
If you'd have seen it  
_ALL_  
I betcha you would have done the same!

_CROOKSHANKS (Spoken)_  
And someday I'm going to pounce.  
_HARRY (Spoken)_  
The last Horcrux.  
_SNAPE (Spoken)_  
Duty calls…

_DRACO (Spoken)_  
Innocent!  
_GINNY (Spoken)_  
With the school slut!  
_BELLATRIX (Spoken)_  
Behind the veil.

_CROOKSHANKS_  
Pounce  
_HARRY_  
Seven  
_SNAPE_  
Flash  
_DRACO_  
Uh uh  
_GINNY_  
Cheater  
_BELLATRIX_  
Cousin!

Author's Note (# Two): This chapter was sooo much fun to write! Consequently, it came a lot easier than the others and is my favorite. I hope you liked it! Please, please review! Thank you, Georgeluver 92, for your awesome review! That was one of the nicest things anyone said to me all week. Remember, everyone: REVIEW! Thanks for reading: D

By the way, sorry about the spaces between lines when some of the characters are speaking. It didn't look like that in the Word Document and I don't really know what happened... But, yeah, sorry.


End file.
